


Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

by simplyambyy



Series: A Celebration of Buddie [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas songs, Karaoke, M/M, No alcohol for Bobby Obviously, karaoke night, legal drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyambyy/pseuds/simplyambyy
Summary: "Why do I feel like Buck should've picked his own song?" Eddie asked, bringing the bottle of beer to his mouth to take a sip."I don't know, Eddie. I think you're going to like this performance as much as Buck is going to love singing it." Hen said, sharing a quick glance with her wife before turning her attention back to Buck.The name of the song popped up and the screen and Buck groaned, throwing his head back."Seriously, Karen? I thought we were friends."
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: A Celebration of Buddie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562698
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

"When you said 'karaoke,' I did not think you meant Christmas songs only," Buck said, frowning as he flipped through the small binder full of karaoke CDs.

"Oh, come on, Buck. It's the holidays!" Maddie said, swatting his arm as she made her way to the front door. Bobby and Athena had just arrived, which she saw on her handy dandy security app. 

On a rare December day when the entire crew was off for the next twenty-four hours, Maddie invited everyone over for a karaoke night, only she had left out that the only songs allowed to be sung were Christmas songs. Chim, of course, as well as Buck, Hen and Karen had already arrived and were making themselves welcome to the appetizer spread and wine selection Maddie had set out.

"Hey! Come on in," Buck heard his sister say as she welcomed his captain and his wife into her home. 

"Buck, just pick something!" Hen yelled at him, a wine glass in one hand while the other was wrapped around her wife. 

"You don't understand how hard this is for me. I had an entire list of songs planned out and none of them were Christmas related."

It was true. Buck had spent nearly two hours curating a list of the perfect karaoke songs for him to sing ranking from his all-time favorites to ones that would inspire everyone else to sing along. He was proud of that list and his sister just had to ruin it for him. 

"It's not that serious," Chim laughed, but seeing that it actually was serious to Buck, he held up his hands and stood up from his seat on the couch. "Alright, why don't I go while you figure out what Christmas song works for you."

While he didn't want to give up his turn, Buck was okay with letting Chim embarrass himself. Plus, he wanted to be a little more prepared for whenever Eddie showed up. He wasn't sure why, but he really wanted to impress the older man even though he definitely did not have the best singing voice. 

It ended up being an hour before Eddie showed up and the karaoke night was in full swing. Bobby was the only one completely sober, of course, but Athena had only one glass of wine so he wasn't alone in enjoying the varying levels of wine-drunk the others were, at least until they left shortly after Eddie showed up. They had said it was because Athena had to work in the morning, but judging by the "yeah, sure" smirks on the faces of everyone else, it was obvious that Bobby and Athena were going home early to enjoy some x-rated fun since May and Harry were staying with Michael. 

"So Buck, do you have a song or do you want us to pick for you again?" Karen asked, walking towards him while holding the microphone outwards. 

The room laughed as Buck stood up from where he had been sitting next to Eddie. 

"Why not keep the fun going? Dealer's choice."

As Buck grabbed the microphone and moved to stand in front of the machine, he missed the suspicious look Karen shared with Hen before she went to the binder. She flipped through the pages rapidly as if she were searching for a specific song, smiling like the cat who ate the canary when she found what she was looking for. 

She slid the disc out of its slot and put it into the machine, positioning herself so Buck wouldn't see what songs were on the disk. Keying up the right track, she smirked at Buck before sitting back down next to Hen who's arms were wide open and waiting. 

"Why do I feel like Buck should've picked his own song?" Eddie asked, bringing the bottle of beer to his mouth to take a sip.

"I don't know, Eddie. I think you're going to like this performance as much as Buck is going to _love_ singing it." Hen said, sharing a quick glance with her wife before turning her attention back to Buck.

The name of the song popped up and the screen and Buck groaned, throwing his head back.

"Seriously, Karen? I thought we were friends."

He didn't get to complain very long because it were barely seconds later that the music started and the lyrics were changing colors.

"_I...don't want a lot for Christmas_," Buck sang, trying very hard to stare at the screen and nothing, no one else.

"_There is just one thing I need. __I don't care about the presents...underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true....__All I want for Christmas....is....you._"

The room was erupting with laughter as a tipsy drunk tried to sing and hit Mariah Carey's notes, something he couldn't even do when sober. He could feel his cheeks heated and probably red down to his chest. It wasn't just the song choice that was embarrassing. No, it was also the fact that for some odd reason Buck wanted to serenade Eddie. The blond has never serenaded someone before in his entire life, but here he was, wishing he had a half-decent voice so that he could properly sing the song to Eddie and only Eddie.

"Come on, Buck. Get into it," Chimney complained, grabbing a handful of chips from the bowl on the coffee table. 

The words snapped Buck out of his head and back into the song. He continued to sing, this time moving around the space as much as the microphone cord allowed. He sang to Karen and Hen, to Maddie and Chim, and of course, to Eddie and they all sang along with him between their laughing.

He bowed when he was done before quickly handing the microphone off to his sister who already had her next song picked out, disk in hand. Buck shuffled towards the bathroom, all of the wine and dancing around finally catching up to him. After his bathroom break, he headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. It was getting late and even though his shift didn't start until tomorrow evening, he still needed to drive home in an hour or so and being sober for that was important.

"Oh, hey," he said to Eddie who was grabbing another beer from the refrigerator.

"Hey, uh, nice rendition of 'All I Want For Christmas is You.' I don't think Hen put your knee slide on Instagram, but Chim might've gotten a few interesting pictures. You might want to check his phone."

Buck laughed, scratching the back of his head. 

"Yeah, I figured that if I was going to do it, I might as well go all out, y'know? But if Maddie has another karaoke night around Valentine's Day, I promise you, I will not be here," Buck said, leaning back against the island counter.

He took a sip of water as Eddie moved to lean against the counter across from him. A faint laughter spilled in from the other room.

"Oh, I don't know. I think it'd be interesting to see you crooning some love song to the rest of the crew."

Buck watched as Eddie took a deep gulp from his beer, the way his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, absentmindedly swallowing himself as he thought about Eddie's words, about the thoughts he had earlier during his performance. He didn't want to sing love songs, at least not to the entire group. 

His short nails tapped against the side of the water glass as he bit his lip, wondering if he should say what was on his mind or not. 

"But what if," he paused, taking a step closer to Eddie who watched him curiously. "What if I don't want to sing love songs to the entire group? What if I wanted to sing them to one person and one person only?"

There. He said it or at least he started to say it when the shrilling sound of Eddie's cellphone broke through the air. Eddie gave him an apologetic look as he fished his phone from his pocket and checked the caller ID.

"Hey, Buck, hold on one sec. It's Julia Rhodes; Christopher's staying the night at her house for a sleepover with her kid." 

Eddie took two steps over and answered the phone. Buck let out the breath he was holding, sipping on his water as he overheard the other man's responses.

"Hey, Julia. Is everything okay with Christopher?...Oh no. Is he okay?...Yeah, yeah, of course. I can get there in about..." Eddie checked his watch. "About twenty-five minutes? Is that okay?...Alright. See you soon." 

Eddie hung up and sighed, a hand running through his hair as his mind raced. Buck stepped closer, not wanting to crowd the man, but also wanting to make sure his presence was known.

"Is everything okay? Is there something wrong with Christopher?"

The name of his son snapped Eddie from his thoughts and he turned his attention towards his best friend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Christopher's fine. Jeremy, another one of the kids at the sleepover got sick from something he ate before he got there which upset Brandon and now his mom thinks it's best if everyone went home for the night. I have to go pick Christopher up."

Relief washed over Buck as his muscles relaxed. He hadn't even realized that he tensed up, but just the thought of something being wrong, of something happening to Christopher made his stomach swirl is a sick way he didn't like.

"Oh okay. Did you need me to drive you? You've been drinking," Buck said, gesturing to the barely drunken beer bottle in Eddie's hand.

The brunet laughed. "You've drank more wine than me, Buck. I think I'll manage." He looked at the amber bottle in his hand before holding it out for Buck. "You mind finishing that off for me? I don't really want to waste it, especially since it's still pretty full."

Buck grabbed the bottle from him, fingers brushing the other man's as he pulled his hand back. "Of course, man."

Eddie gripped the spot between Buck's neck and shoulder, thumb rubbing his collarbone. "Thanks, Buck. I'll see you later, alright?"

Buck nodded, giving his best friend a smile and a nod. Letting go, Eddie left the kitchen to go say rapid good-byes to the rest of the group before heading out. Turning to the sink, Buck poured the last bit of water from his glass down the drain before setting the cup into the basin.

He then headed back into the living room, a smile spread across his face, already amused at the sight of Chimney and Maddie singing an...interesting version of '_Baby, It's Cold Outside_.'


End file.
